Checkmate of the Golden Witch
by Super Scription of Data
Summary: The name says everything, doesn't it? This is for the ones that kept thinking about what would've happened if she were the new Game Master!
1. Small Talk

A new game was about to start, everybody were waiting and prepared, with everybody, let me add, I'm talking about Erika-sama/Bernkastel, Battler, Beato, Virgilia, the impartial observer, the Witch of Certainty, Lady Lambdadelta, the demons and Eiserne Jungfrau's known members.

Erika looks as usual, maybe a little different, but her smile, well, smirk, was totally normal.

Bernkastel-sama was quiet as always, with her beautiful and elegant bloodcurdling.

The Golden Witch and Lady Lambdadelta were normal as usual.

The one out of place was the Game Master, Battler-san. Maybe he felt awkward because of the violent change of roles: from playing for the Anti-fantasy's battlefront to playing as sorcerer in Anti-mystery's, indeed, playing as the Game Master, owner of the Golden Truth…

—Ready, Battler-kun? —giggled the Witch of Miracles.

Battler raised his head and got on his feet.

—I'm always ready; we can start whenever you want to! I'm the Game Master, if I'm not ready, who will? I know the secret and I know what will happen, so I ask, what about you, Erika? —Battler said pointing Erika who was still sitting down on her chair.

Kihihihi, I'm going to win for sure! You just were lucky last time, furthermore, now I'm stronger! —The purple haired girl yelled ungratefully—. I'm just going to take back what is mine.

Battler stared at Erika while thinking:

"I don't even care what you want from this game, anyway, I'll be the winner".

Erika noticed his eyes.

—What are you looking at? Prepared for an epic lose -the little guest said while pointed his opponent—. Battler, you fool! Hope you are ready for begging some mercy!

—I hope the same, Erika! —The red haired boy said, rather, yelled.

—Battler-sama, when will the game start? —Beato asked.

A little angry, her Master said slowly:

Soon, Beato.

—Kihihihi, this new Beato is really nice, as spectator I think it's really comfortable and funny —giggled Lambdadelta.

Bernkastel smirked.

—Let's begin, don't you think, piece? —said Bernkastel looking at her piece, Erika.

—I won't defraud you, Lady Bernkastel-sama! —Furudo declared— This is like a kid's game for Furudo Erika!

—Then it fits with you, don't you think? —Said Battler.

Dlanor glared at him, claiming with her eyes.

—Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that, it's for Erika —Battler clarified as quickly as possible.

—SHOW respect on Erika-sama, please —said slowly turning her back to Battler.

Virgilia said slowly, with her common mother's tone:

—You look like kids! Stop it.

—Look, Dlanor? She called you kid! —Battler yelled in the most infantile way.

—I don't care about me, I care about Erika-sama —Dlanor replied.

—Poor thing you are, Battler —giggled Bernkastel.

Battler forgot about the "discussion" with Dlanor and glared at Erika. Even thought she looked as she always looks like, Battler just couldn't stop observing her… There was something completely different… Yes, that's it… She was alive… She was not a single piece anymore, she was more than that, and she was growing into a real witch… She looked convinced, like she was sure that she's going to win… Battler couldn't understand why he was thinking like that.

He also knew he was going to win.

So he threw the idea, after all, this is how people plays games, both of the opponents think they're going to win, but just one will be able to win. Battler, as arrogant as ever, knew his game was perfect, indeed, it was.

His game was as perfect as Erika's moves. This will be a hard game for both of them.

—Wait just a little—Battler announced— I'll finish my game, which I hope will entertain you. I just need a few minutes, I need to check everything.

—Hurry up or I'll show no mercy—said Bernkastel glaring at Battler.

Battler smiled.

—I won't need your mercy—said Battler slowly.

Battler entered his room, followed by Beato.


	2. The Bella Donna

As fast as Battler entered the room, Genji asked:

—May I help you, Battler-sama? —Battler moved his head negatively— If you need something, please, tell me, sir.

Genji went out to help Kumasawa with some stuff.

After all, Battler just wanted to check that everything is where it's supposed to be and that everything fits itself. Beato looked at him doing all this work. The game, checking here, checking there, it fits with it or I need to change this; Beato began to understand why she is supposed to like him and vice versa.

Battler was a good man and she knew it but Beato hadn't noticed that until that moment. She began to remember a little talk she had with Kumasawa a few days ago while she was helping the old woman watering the roses in the garden, it was one of those days when she hadn't even met Battler...

—Miss Kumasawa, where is the Master? —asked Beato a little worried but smiling.

Kumasawa smiled.

—You are interested on him, don't you? —said Kumasawa in that typical kind of voice an old sweet woman has.

—I would, but I haven't even met him... —said Beato slowly.

After a short pause... She asked

—Would you... tell me something about... him, Kumasawa-san? —Beato's cheeks went red.

—Hahaha, of course, Beato-san! —answered Kumasawa— He's a really good boy, I'm sure you'd like the way he is. He's a good looking man; he's honest and smart. I would've liked to pass more time knowing him, but he was absent some years, so almost all I know about him is because of his parents.

Beato smiled... Kumasawa didn't know if she was allowed or not to tell her about their relationship. She decided that it would be the best, so that, she would get more interested on Lord Battler.

—Maybe you're asking yourself why Lord Battler is making that game and all that... It's because of you, Beato —Kumasawa declared— You used to be the one that planned all this, but when you die, Battler-san couldn't handle it, so he revive you... So that you'll be able to watch the game he has prepared in your honor. He has fought for you, Beato.

Beato got even more blushed; from that moment on she understood that; she will be able to love him because he really deserves it and more because of all he has done for her.

Now, she's standing in front of him, which made her smile.

Beato, without even notice it, hugged Battler; in that moment, Battler moved violently.

—Sorry, Father, it was no my inten... —Beato couldn't even finish.

Battler slapped her on the face.

—This is not you... You are not Beato... I can't understand it... Your hair, eyes, everything... You look like Beato, but you still not been her! —Battler said loud, but without screaming.

Beato just could think before Battler's next words were:

"The only thing I don't understand... Is why he's doing this to me..."

—Don't call me Father —Battler said.

* * *

The viewers and players were sat on their chairs, waiting, and obviously... getting bored. After all, Lambdadelta didn't show herself so bad and bored, after all, she knows how hard it is to plan a game, and of course, she knew that this game was going to be really interesting.

Bernkastel looked at Lady Lambdadelta and opened her lips slowly.

—He's taking too long. I'm getting bored. —finally someone breaks the silence— However, it's better, I'll show no mercy.

However, we are talking about Lady Bernkastel, so because of her cruelty being... she's going to be cruel... and not just cruel, she's as much cruel as she can be.

—Just wait, Bern —said Lambdadelta— I think he's taking too long because of something.

—I didn't think about it... It's going to be cool...

—Of course you thought about it, it's just you are focused on been cruel!

—Yes! Oh, Lambdadelta, you should be The Witch of Truth! —giggled the cruel lady.

Erika, who was near they, heard the conversation, after all, those were the first words pronounced since the tea time (like 2 hours ago), but however, no one pays attention to the time in that world... that room.

—B-but... Master! —yelled Erika—

Bernkastel glared at Erika so she would stay quiet.

Erika sat down and looked at Dlanor, Cornelia and Gertrude, her protectors. Erika should be happy because of having them as protectors; everyone else would've quit as fast as they meet her. Erika's just a full pride person, maybe a little cruel, after all, she's the piece of a witch very known by her infinite cruelty. She just leaves her pride behind because of her master's indications... If she were totally independent, or at least, not created by Bernkastel, she, maybe and just maybe with low possibilities, would be a nice girl... Maybe all those madness years of hell where Bernkastel fell... Were deposited on Erika's soul.

On that cold room, where sun does not exist, is traced a golden light followed by a beautiful blue sky... A smooth white skin was shown, it turned red as the beauty form entered the room... a pity mark near her pink lips was cover by an elegant hand.

—Fa-f... Lord Battler asks for a few minutes more, forgive us for delaying so much time —the beautiful woman practically moaned, doing her best for smile gently—.

Bernkastel smirked... which scared Beato. The golden girl moved her eyes to Lambdadelta, who seems to be sweet because of her pink dress and cute ornaments, plus her orange eyes, which shine, filled of life, not like Bernkastel's, which are empty.

Lambdadelta smiled gently, so that Beato got blushed and hid the mark.

—Bella donna di capelli d'oro —said the witch in Italian—. Tell Battler to hurry up, we are getting bored.

—Y-yes, Lady Lambdadelta! —said Beato—.

Beato has forgotten a lot of things, but of course she didn't forgot Italian...


	3. The Start

-Fa-a... Battler-sa... san... -the blonde woman hardly said- The guests are waiting for you to arrive the room and start the game.

Battler exchanged worried glances with Beato.

-Do not worry, Father! -Beato noticed her fatal error- Gomen, gomen!

This time Battler make fun of it and smiled for a short while. Getting as serious as he has been lately, Battler declared he had just finished with everything and took Beato's arm and, practically, dragged her to the room where the witches, demons and, particularly, some kind of angels. All of them in one single room.

When they finally reached the room, Battler glared at Erika, who was talking with Dlanor about mystery novels. Erika was talking passionately and Dlanor... well, it's hard to say if she was bored or interested; she wore the same face she often does.

Erika heard Battler footsteps, which means the room was in complete silence except for her own voice.

-Ushiromiya Battler, ready for crying? -asked the little girl between giggles.

Battler couldn't avoid smiling, maybe Erika was his enemy but... maybe fighting versus her was one of his favorites things in the world. He really enjoys it.

-I guess I had already told you that I'm ready for everything but... -after a short pause he looked at Erika- you will be the one crying.

-! Stop babbling, Battler! -The Witch of Truth mocked.

Beato, ashamed, took her eyes away from Erika's, thing that the purple haired girl noticed.

-What happened, Beato-chan? Father did something to you?

-Stop IT -Dlanor claimed- Please, Erika, don't start an useless DISCUSSION.

-Thanks, Dlanor -slowly Battler opened his eyes.

-Don't thank ME. I'm just here to help Erika in the GAMEBOARD -said Dlanor- If there's no riddle to solve, it's USELESS.

Lambdadelta didn't stay quiet.

-Talking about riddles... Erika has to solve every riddle presented.

Battler nodded with his head once. As always, it's a little unfair; the witch needs to beat the opponent once but the human has to do it with every riddle presented. So, what would be the best strategy to resolve everything faster? Easy; a mortal weapon called 'Logic Error'. Erika needs to put all her attention in the first riddle and make Battler fall in his own the logic error's hell. She would win easily and faster and of course, it would be so painful for Battler that she would be almost completely satisfied...

-Let's start, please -said the Witch of Miracles calmly- I'm already bored.

Battler looked at Bernkastel.

-Hehe, then let's start -said Battler slipping his fingers.

A thousand gold butterflies filled the air, creating the first scene of Battler's game. 


End file.
